A Demon In The Shadows
by crazylittlebrat
Summary: In a change of events Shikifuujin acted differently and instead of being the vessal of the Kyuubi, Naruto is Kyuubi. Pairings undecided.
1. Sealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own the plot unless some else has done it before me and I don't think so… Someone tell me if there is. Violence and Swearing contained.

In the Hidden Village of Konoha, a large nine tailed demon fox was randomly obliterating everything it can see. Not far away from all this, the Yondaime hokage was standing on top of the large frog boss Gamabunta, he was staring at all of this happening; his foot was slightly twitching, as if wanting to go out there to fight, not long a man appeared, the famous Kakashi, he had silver hair and his forehead protector wasn't covering both his eyes like normal, he was carrying a newborn child in his hands. It had blond hair and blue eyes. Kakashi slowly and carefully handed they baby to Yondaime, after receiving the baby, he looked at it with a soft sad look. He then looked over to Kakashi and asked softly without taking his eyes off the child.

"Where did you get him from?"

"The forest, his mother died during child birth, there was no one I could sense for miles and the baby was the appropriate age"

"Does he have a name?'

"No"

"Are you sure that there's no one related to him?"

"Yes"

"Uzumaki Naruto" yondaime whispered.

"Huh?"

"His name shall be Uzumaki Naruto"

"ah.."

"This child is going to be one of the best hero the world has ever seen, make sure he isn't harmed...'

"Hai, sensei.."

The Kakashi just watched looking slightly sad while hokage jumped on Gamabunta's head and moved up to the Kyuubi, when the Kyuubi noticed him he continued moving in front looking angry. The Kyuubi tried to smash Gamabunta out of the way, however the frog boss just braced itself and when the Kyuubi was just about to smash at Gamabunta, he held Kyuubi shoulder and kept him still. The Kyuubi used its tail to smack Gamabunta, he seem to be taking a lot of damage from all the hits and was having trouble holding him but he refused to let go. Meanwhile on top Gamabunta the hokage was somehow managing to avoid the hits, he had Naruto on his back and was quickly doing a set of seals. When he finished the seals he yelled out "Shikifuujin!" and a blinding light erupted and before the Kyuubi faded away he whispered out a name with so much venom, that anyone that heard it would had flinched but no one heard it when he whispered out the name "Orochimaru.."

When the light faded away it revealed the hokage holding the child in his arms dropping down to the floor, but before his eyes closed he whispered to the child "Gomen..Naruto".

Sandaime and Kakashi walked up to the hokage both equally sad at the death of their friend and sensei. Although when Kakashi saw the child his eyes widened slightly, the child or Naruto now had dark red hair and blood red eyes.

Explanations:

When the Kyuubi was sealed in the babies body shikifuujin didn't act like it was supposed to, because of the fact that Kyuubi couldn't be sealed in an adult because it would mess up their chakra system, they placed the Kyuubi in a child. However because of them rushing slightly and also because they never tried the technique on a child they didn't stop to think that an infant could never bear the stress that the sealing would cause, thus the child the called that was originally named Naruto died. However because Shikifuujin didn't act as it was supposed to, it did not mean that it failed. A demon has two forms the form of a monster and the other a human. The human form was meant for a demon to blend in, so a demon in human form could have strange colors of hair but never demonic features unless they are a half-demon or one trying to scare people. Also Kyuubi's powers, past memories and ability to change back to a demon was all sealed instead of the whole thing. One more thing forgotten, every demon in human form has a tattoo of them in their demon form on their backs.

Why I called it A Demon In The Shadows, it's because Naruto, he isthe Kyuubi technically but lets just call him Naruto. I called it the name because Naruto is actually a demon but doesn't have the power or knowledge of one so his uhh demon side is in the shadows.. get it? Main reason is that i can't think of a better name, anyway next chapter i'll try to put more of the story that this short, short thing.

Please R&R


	2. Relive life as a human

A/N: Hehe sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy and yeah….,anyway hope you enjoy this sort thing, the next chapter will be longer that this, definitely I just need the peoples help on what happens to Naruto-kun and we will be on with the story

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto what the hell am I doing here? So I don't own Naruto.

_**The Forbidden Book Of Seals**_

_A demon could only be sealed into a human if it is sealed by a nine tailed demon but even then it would be a draining process because sealing a demon into a human is forbidden,but if the Shinigami seals it, it is far easier. _

_If a demon is sealed into a human, all aspects of its former self is suppressed till its previous existence is a miniscule amount away from getting lost entirely. However if its mind is strong enough_ _then the memory of its previous will remain to come back slowly or lie in the depths of its mind till a life changing event happens and it comes back but only the strongest of the mind could ever prevail in that._

A baby boy with red hair, pale blue eyes and whisker marks on the side of his face lies in his crib sleeping peacefully.

Dream

The baby open his eyes and stares at two figures, a woman and a man. The woman had long beautiful dark blue hair and pale blue eyes, the man had fiery red hair and red eyes. The two people had two things that were the same, the both were staring at him with happy smiles and loving eyes. The woman opened her mouth to say something and the sweetest voice filled his ears.

"Welcome to the world Akseru" the man smiled and said something too his voice wasn't really sweet but powerful and loving.

"Yes welcome to the world son"

Dream ends

The sound of the door opening woke the boy up from the pleasant dream causing the boy to wake up and start crying. The hokage walked in with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ibiki, Asuma, Anko and Kurenai. The hokage picked up the boy and comforted him causing the boy to stop crying, then the he turned around and said to those present.

"This boy is the one that the Yondaime sealed the Nine tails in, I'm sure you know that looking at the people outside, this boy, Uzumaki Naruto, couldn't ever live the life of a normal person so I would like to ask one of you. Will you take care of this child, for I fear for his life if anyone were to find out that he was the carrier of the kyuubi. I know that asking you people to take of a child might be too much but the others that I would have trusted with something like this had either died or couldn't possibly take care of Naruto because of the things that they have to do, I wish that I could that care of this little hero but as a hokage I wouldn't be able to provide him with the attention that he needs."

The hokage looked at the grim faces of those who had lost loved ones and spoke

"Who wouldn't mind taking care of Naruto-kun?"

All stepped forward, the hokage let out a smile.

"We would have to work out what would happen then, Naruto could stay in the village or he leaves and come back for the exams for Genin, Chunin and Jounin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vote! What is going to happen will he stay or will he leave, and also vote for who will take care of him and remember that some might not leave the village out of the blue okay? And please to not beat me for not updating for so long. See yaz and vote!

P.S Oh ya I almost forgot that the name in Naruto or Kyuubi's dream I wrote a name Akseru that is the Japanese name for Axel in kingdom Hearts 2 so anyone who knows how to spell it properly please tell me and if I wrote anything else wrong please tell me.


	3. Crud, i should have planned better

Chapter 2 stuff

A/N: Now I know this is not a chapter but had a few things to clear up obviously I had yet to think things over properly, so I will explain a couple of things to you guys.

If you think about it properly the Yondaime in the original series put the kyuubi in to a baby boy no explanation whatsoever as to where or whom did he come from, exactly how this story does not relate to the origin of the baby boy. However due to some form of random logic in my mind I will explain further. There had to be a reason that the yondaime placed the kyuubi in a baby boy instead of himself because in the original series you know that the Yondaime was a good person. So if he had to put it in a baby he had to pick someone to those he knew they didn't have a child, he couldn't take a baby from a citizen so the only thing to do was to get an orphan this may seem cruel but Yondaime thought that the child would be viewed in the highest standard as the boy who helped save them from the kyuubi, so Yondaime isn't cruel he was forced to do what had to be done.

Now about the dream these people are the parents of Kyuubi aka Akseru, these people will only appear in Naruto's dreams as those who loved him in the past. So they kinda make the story, the story is going to had their original characters the people in his dreams would play a part but will not overload the story I promise you that.

Anything else I need to explain I will post it here even if its about future chapters so check here sometimes or not because I probably say if there was stuff here so yeah…

Anyways see ya


End file.
